Mario's Birthday
by SoulCrusher123
Summary: none


Mario wakes up with a jolt. It was his birthday, and he thought on the back of his mind, "I'll just act like it's a normal day, and maybe THIS time I will get pasta for my meal." So Mario gets dressed, gets Yoshi ready, and walks to the end of the castle gates. Before he leaves, he says, "Hey! I'm going outside for a little while to see if I can find any power ups! I'm taking Yoshi with me!"

He hears murmurs of ok. He leaves.

Three hours later he returns to the castle only to find that everyone gathered up to the door and shouts at the same time, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Even Yoshi joined in.

The princess says, "I made you some pizza this year!"

Mario suddenly said, "You didn't have to throw me a party..."

The princess interrupts Mario and says, "Mario, you're so modest!"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence! I was saying that you didn't have to throw me a party without any pasta!"

Peach rolls her eyes then hands Luigi five coins. "You're right Luigi, you win the bet. Mario DOES only think of food."

"LUIGI!" Mario shouts.

Luigi replies, "Don't blame me, she thought you'd eventually outgrow over-indulgences."

Mario growls something under his breath, and as he does, Princess Peach lays a very big package down on the table.

"Mario, stop saying things under your breath. Me and Luigi also got you a present."

Mario jumps out of his seat and says with excitement, "Wo-hoo! A present! And it's for ME!"  
Toad just stands there and groans at Mario's over-joyment. "I'm glad that we're the only ones to see this."

"Luigi nods in agreement. "Sometimes I think he's mentally ill."

Mario hasn't heard a word of what everybody has been saying about him, and during the whole exchange he's been busy ripping paper off of the present.

Mario says, "How much paper is on this thing!?"

Princess Peach looks over to Luigi. Luigi starts grinning.

Mario then opens the last layer of paper and then realizes that it was a trick. "HEY! THERE'S NO PRESENT HERE! IT WAS ALL JUST WRAPPING PAPER!"

Luigi then hands Mario another wrapped package. "Sorry Mario, I just couldn't resist the chance. Here is the REAL present."

Mario rolls his eyes, then unwraps the real present that Luigi handed him. "WOW! It's a 'Super Duper Handy Dandy Extra Nifty Spy Kit'!"

Luigi smiles and says, "I know you've always wanted one, just don't get in trouble with it."

Meanwhile at bowsers castle…  
Bowser is pacing around in front of his throne when kooky walked in.

"You called me, Bowser?"

"Yes I did. I just wanted to ask you a question. Do you know perhaps when the last time we kidnapped Princess Peach was?"

"Last week?"  
"Correct! She's way over due for another kidnapping, and this time, I want the security to be top notch here. I don't want Mario to just waltz in this time."

"Yes sir."

TWO DAYS LATER AT THE OUTSIDE OF MARIO'S CASTLE…

Kooky, hip, and hop are hiding in the bushes by the door, when Mario and Luigi left the castle to look for power-ups.

"The Mario brothers have just left the castle! Now's the perfect time! You two know the plan right!?"  
"Yes, we ring the door bell and run away…"  
"while they're chasing us through town..."  
"then you go kidnap the princess!"  
"Good! Now places everyone!"

Inside the castle…

The princess is in her room putting on makeup, when suddenly the doorbell rings. "Could you get that for me?" she shouts.  
The guard faces the princess and says, "Of course I can."  
The guard runs down the stairs to where the front door is, and opens it to find hip and hop.  
"Hey mister loser..."  
"You can't catch us!"  
Hip and Hop immediately turn and begin to run away while giving chants of "NNNAHHH NNNAAAAHHH! NNNAAAHHHH NNNAAAHHH!"  
The guard then shouts out, "Wanna bet that?"

The Guard then chases after the two koopalings, and after he is out of sight, kooky runs in. When he gets to the Princess' room, he pulls out a small box.  
He then whispers to himself, "Let's see if my voice alterer works."  
Kooky then twists the nob till it points to 'Mario'.

Kooky then skeaks into the machine and out came a voice that sounded like Mario that said, "Princess, come quick! I need your help, Luigi's about to kicked out of town!"  
The princess shouts, "What?!" with a fright, and runs out.  
As Princess Peach leaves her room, Kooky throws a bag over her head and drags her the whole way back to Bowsers castle.

Later Mario and Luigi came back and noticed that Peach was gone, so they were looking for her for about a half hour.  
"We've searched the entire place."

Mario shakes his head with grief. "This can mean only one thing."  
Luigi gasps. "You don't mean! It hasn't even been a week since the last time!"  
"You guessed, Peach has been Princess-napped again."

So the Mario brothers run to Bowsers castle.

"They've beefed up security, we can't even just walk in the front gate like we always do."  
"Hopefully, they're not smart enough to think of the plumbing system."

Mario and Luigi jump into the pipe, five minutes later, they both jump back out. A piranha plant sticks its head out the pipe, and shouts, "AND STAY OUT!"

Luigi looks to Mario. "Now what are we going to do?"  
"See that window up there?"  
"Yeah."  
"We're going to climb up to it."  
"Mario, have you taken your stupid pills today!? The castle wall is straight up and down, how do you plan to accomplish that?"  
Mario pulls out his spy kit. "Using my 'SUPER DUPER HANDY DANDY EXTRA NIFTY SPY KIT' of course."

He reaches into the box and pulls out two sets of Gloves, he tosses Luigi a pair. The gloves have suction cups all over them.  
"I can't believe I'm putting my life in the hands of a toy spy kit worth only 50 gold coins. But if this works, I would like to reward the people who made that spy kit."  
"No you don't!"  
"Why not?"  
"I think it's made by the Apook Crop."  
"But that's Bowsers Company."  
"Yep, he's going to be mad when he finds out how we got in."

Mario and Luigi reach the window and go in, they find themselves in a room with a giant tub of Lava separating the room in half, on the other end of the room, is Princess Peach.

"PRINCESS!"  
"I KNEW YOU'D GET HERE TO SAVE ME!" the princess shouts.

Mario reaches in the spy kit, and pulls out a gun with a plunger in the barrel, he points it to ceiling,  
and fires. The plunger shoots from the gun, trailing rope behind it, and sticks to the ceiling.  
"Good thinking Mario, we can now swing across!"  
Mario and Luigi grab the rope and swing over to Princess Peach. Mario pulls a mini Piranha Plant from the kit, and uses is to eat through the Princess' ropes.

"Let's go!"

At that moment Bowser walks in, and pulls the plunger of the wall.  
Bowser suddenly says, "Not so fast plunger for a brain! Now you're all trapped!"  
"Can the kit help us get out of this one," Luigi asks.  
"I don't know." Mario replies.  
Mario reaches into and pulls out an instant warp-door vile. Upon seeing this, Bowser gets real mad.

"WAIT A SECOND! IS THAT THE SPY KIT THAT I MADE!?"  
"It is!"  
Mario throws the flask against the wall, a door opens appears, and they all run out of it to safety.

Meanwhile Bowser, who watched the whole thing, is pounding his head against the wall.  
"Why did I ever make that stupid spy kit, there was a thousand other cheap things I could've made to get money to fund my campaign against Mario!"

Back at the princess's room...

"Look's like one of Bowser's own products did him in," Peach exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that thing must have everything in it a person could ask for!"  
Mario shakes his head.  
"It doesn't?"  
Mario frowns and says, "I still haven't found a pizza in it yet."

To be continued…


End file.
